


Sword Girlfriend

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Lincoln is at work and takes the brain cell with him, so Fitz and Daisy buy a sword.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Sword Girlfriend

It had certainly been said that between Fitz, Daisy, and Lincoln, there was a single working brain cell, and Lincoln at any given time had it. 

“How do you survive when Lincoln’s at work?” someone asked.

“They barely do,” Lincoln responded. Fitz and Daisy made matching indignant noises, offended that he would insinuate anything like that. “Do I need to remind you of the  _ sword incident _ ?”

The Sword Incident, as Lincoln called it, wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be, Daisy thought. There was a little bit of destruction, sure, but there was no bodily harm at the very least. 

It had started with Lincoln being at work for a long time. He’d been scheduled to work a 30-hour shift while Fitz and Daisy were off for the weekend, leaving them alone together. It had been happening a lot, Lincoln working long shifts, pushing 80 hours a week, usually overnights and weekends, so they hadn't seen much of him. He'd just gotten off a 30-hour shift, but 10 hours later, he was back at the hospital. They'd expected it, Lincoln working in a busy, downtown emergency room, and they'd been through it before but that didn't mean it didn't suck. 

“Hey Daise?” Fitz had asked one night, leaned against the couch cushions. When she'd looked up from her phone where she'd been texting Jemma, she'd found him looking at the laptop screen, and then at his wallet nearby, and then back at the laptop screen.

“What’s up?”

“Do you want a sword?”

She'd looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

“What?”

“Do you want a sword? I found this really cool sword, and I think you need it.”

She'd leaned over towards him and looked at the laptop screen. 

“Oh. That sword is fucking cool,” she'd said, tipping the screen towards herself and scrolled through the pictures. “You’d really get this for me?”

“Yeah, I absolutely would. Do you want it?”

“Yes, please.”

She'd kissed him on the cheek, and had watched him add the item to cart and then reach for his wallet. The benefit of being an engineer was the paycheck, so Fitz had never hesitated to spoil them. His paycheck alone paid for their apartment and all of the utilities, and then some, so Fitz had the financial freedom. 

The maker was in the same city, and had promised next day delivery, so while Lincoln was still at the hospital, the sword was ordered and delivered. It was a longsword, with delicate engravings along the handle and guard, a long silver blade with a leather scabbard. 

Daisy had lifted the sword out of the packaging carefully when it arrived, and inspected it. It was absolutely beautiful, and upon closer inspection, she found a three letter engraving on the pommel, a delicate, swirling script.

_ DLJ _

“Fitz,” she'd said, looking up at him. He was sitting on the couch, a design tablet on his knees with a stylus dancing between his fingers. “You had it engraved with my initials?”

“I may have contacted the seller afterwards to have it added,” Fitz had said. 

“That’s so incredibly sweet, babe,” she'd replied. She'd walked over to him, and he'd moved the tablet onto the cushion to his right to allow her the space to sink down into his lap. She'd set the sword against the other cushion as she kissed him. He'd wrapped his arms around her, and had let her fall into him even deeper. “Why are you this good, huh? Who made Leopold Fitz this amazing?”

“That would be my mum and a little bit my da.”

“Remind me to send some flowers to Abi’s house, then,” she'd said with a laugh. 

“Do you want to try it out?” Fitz had asked.

“Yeah!”

She'd leapt off his lap and picked up the sword. He took the scabbard as she'd pulled it off the blade, and sat back. 

“Oh! Hold on!” he'd said, grabbing his phone. She'd posed with the sword, and he laughed. “You’re absolutely stunning, you know that?”

“Yeah, you think I’m sexy wielding a deadly weapon, huh?”

“What can I say? I’ve always been attracted to women who could break me in half.”

She'd blown him a kiss and he had grinned at her in return. 

“Try it out,” he'd said, and she took a few steps back so she wouldn’t catch him and swung the sword. It felt good slicing through the air.

Powerful.

Like nothing could stop her.

She'd laughed and took another swing. There was something thrilling about feeling dangerous, and it had flooded through her veins, making her giddy and giggly. 

Her next swing had hit the lamp, and shattered the porcelain base. They both froze, looking at the pieces on the table and on the ground. 

"Oops," she'd said. She hadn't wanted to put down the sword yet, though, so she hopped backwards away from the table and onto the loveseat behind her. 

"Apparently I should have bought you a sword for our anniversary," Fitz had said, laughing.

Daisy took another swing, narrowly missing the vase of flowers on the coffer table, before she did a barrel roll from the loveseat over the ottoman and onto her feet beside Fitz. 

"This is the best present anyone has ever given me," she'd said, and Fitz had absolutely beamed at her. He stood up and had caught her hips for a kiss. She'd leaned into it and then hummed happily. "Thank you, Leo."

"You're welcome."

She hadn't been expecting the apartment door to unlock, and she'd reacted by flinging herself over the back of the couch with her sword in hand. She'd hoisted it up just in case. Lincoln wasn't due home for a few hours, and there weren't many other people with a key to their apartment who wouldn't let them know they were coming over first. 

On the way up, though, the sword had tipped over Fitz's glass of water onto the side table and then had knocked the  _ other _ lamp over, although it didn't shatter like the first. 

Just as Lincoln walked in, and Daisy had swung haphazardly.

"Holy shit," Lincoln had cursed, jumping back away from her and Daisy had squeaked, letting the sword drop so the blade pointed towards the floor instead of her boyfriend. 

"Oh, god, I'm sorry! I didn't expect it to be you."

"But you were going to cut someone  _ else _ with a sword?"

"No! Maybe!"

"Where did you even get a sword? When did you get a sword?"

"The internet," Daisy had replied, which was her go to answer about a lot of things, and wasn't technically a lie.

"Fitz, did you know about this?" Lincoln had asked, looking over her shoulder at Fitz who nervously was peeking over the couch cushions. "Oh, god, you bought it for her, didn't you? I can't trust you two with anything. What if you broke something? What if one of you got hurt?"

Daisy and Fitz had glanced at the shattered lamp nearby. Lincoln had let out a heavy sigh, and then rubbed his hand across his forehead. 

"I have so many questions, and I don't have the energy for that," he had said. He had held out his hand, and Daisy'd carefully passed the sword over to him by the handle. "Okay, I'm not asking you to get rid of it. Maybe just don't swing it around in the house where you can destroy things and hurt people. Are you both okay?"

They had nodded. 

"Good. Okay. We can find a place to display this, and I know you're adults but I'm going to ask you to, please, not use this when I'm not at home."

"Okay," Daisy had said. "Sorry. I got a little excited."

"I know," he had said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Did you have fun at least?"

"Yeah!"

"Good."

He had stepped away and up to Fitz, who was still hiding behind the couch cushion. 

"Am I in trouble?" Fitz had asked, voice small. 

"No, you're not in trouble," Lincoln had assured him, leaning over and tipping Fitz's chin up to kiss him. "You're a very thoughtful boyfriend. Just, no more weapons."

"Yes, sir," Fitz had said. 

Fitz hadn't bought her any more weapons, but there was a ginormous Pikachu stuffed toy that they dressed up in a spare set of Lincoln's scrubs, a gashapon filled with little toys and treats, and a full RenFaire outfit because Daisy mentioned wanting to try cosplaying. 

"I don't know what you're so upset about, still," Daisy teased when the Sword Incident was brought up later, "it was just a lamp, a lamp you didn't even like."

"The fact that you swung a sword around in the apartment is enough," Lincoln responded. "Just because it was only a lamp doesn't mean it will always be only a lamp."

"Keep up the attitude, I'll ask Fitz to buy another sword and we'll have a swordfight while you're at work."

"And when one of you lands in the emergency room, I won't be stitching you up."

"Oh, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard, Doctor Campbell," Fitz said. "You wouldn't let anyone else stitch us up. You love us too much."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't enjoy it."

Fitz kissed Lincoln's cheek.

"Do you want a sword, too?" Fitz asked quietly.

Lincoln paused for a minute and then replied, "well, kind of, yeah."

"Okay, I'll get you your own sword. Sword Girlfriend and Sword Boyfriend sounds perfect to me."


End file.
